Mario's Pizza Shop
by mmdestroyer973
Summary: Mario starts a Pizza shop. That's it. That's all I gotta say.
1. Day 1

**Mario's Pizza Shop**

 **Day 1**

Mario's Pizza Shop was opened.

"Oh Yeah!" Mario said. "Time to make some money!"

Princess Peach walked in. "Hi Mario!" She said happily.

"Hello!" Mario said. "Will you like to buy some Pizza?"

"I just came to say Hi, Mario." Peach said. She left.

"WAIT!" Mario said. "PLEASE BUY SOME PIZZA!"

"No." Peach said. "I do not want any Pizza."

"PLEASE!"Mario Begged.

"NO." Peach said.

 **"PLEASE!"** Mario said.

"OKAY FINE!" Peach said. She was annoyed by Mario.

"Which type of Pizza do you want?" Mario said.

"Um, how about Cheese Pizza?" Peach said.

"What about Mushrooms?" Mario said.

"Uh, no thanks." Peach said. "I only want Cheese."

"Please Peach!" Mario said. "Here, I will put some Mushrooms on it."

"No Mario!" Peach said. "I do not want Mushrooms on my Pizza."

"If you don't want Mushrooms, then I will put Pepperoni!" Mario said.

Peach got angry. "MARIO I JUST WANT CHEESE PIZZA!" Peach screamed.

"Come on, Peach it's only 25 Coins extra." Mario said.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Princess Peach was MAD VERY MAD.

"MARIO, OF YOU GIVE ME ANYTHING ELSE BECIDES CHEESE PIZZA, I WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER BAKE YOU CAKES!" Peach screamed.

"Okay fine." Mario said. He put the Cheese Pizza in the oven.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Peach got her pizza. Mario just gave it to her like that.

"You aren't going to put it into a Pizza box or anything?" Peach said.

"I couldn't afford Pizza Boxes." Mario said.

Peach got angry. She threw the Pizza at Mario's Face.

"AAAAAAAA!" Mario said. "ITS SO HOT!"

Peach left. As she left, Wario and Waluigi walked in.

"Mario!" Waluigi said.

"What?" Mario said.

"We need 50 Pizzas for a big Party Tonight." Wario said.

"That's going to be about 1000 Coins." Mario said in surprise. "Are you sure about that."

"Yes." Wario said. He handed Mario 1000 Coins.

"WOW!" Mario said. "I can't believe you could afford this all!"

"Yeah.." Wario and Waluigi chuckled Nervously. They actually STOLE money from Peach when she left the Shop.

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

Mario used the 1000 that Wario and Waluigi gave them to buy Pizza Boxes. Mario has 0 coins now.

"Hey can I come to your party tonight?" Mario asked.

"NO." Wario said.

"Why?!" Mario said.

"Cause...Uh...I do not know!" Wario said.

"BUT I JUST GAVE YOU 50 PIZZAS!" Mario said in his deep scary anger voice. "YOU SHOULD LET ME GO!"

"NO." Wario said. "You are not Going."

"I will give you 100 More Pizzas." Mario said.

"Deal." Waluigi and Wario said together. They did a quiet evil laugh.

Mario worked his all day Making 100 More Pizzas for Wario and Waluigi. He was sweating like HELL and Wario and Waluigi didn't even give Him ANY money. Yes, he gave it to them for FREE.

"Here is your Pizzas." Mario said. "Can I come to your party when my shift is done?"

"Sure Whatever." Wario said.

"YES!" Mario said. Nobody knew why he was so hype for a Party that WARIO AND WALUIGI were hosting.

Luigi stopped in. "Wow Mario!" Luigi said. "You must be making BUG BUCKS!"

"I HAVE 0 COINS." Mario said sadly.

"Hey are you coming to Wario and Waluigi's Party Tonight?" Luigi said.

"Yes." Mario said. "They were here a few Minutes ago to buy Pizzas for It."

"How many?" Luigi asked.

"50." Mario said. "But I had to give away 100 More Pizzas just to go to the Party."

"Oh." Luigi said. "No wonder you look pretty tired."

"Yeah." Mario said.

"Can I get a Pizza?" Luigi asked. He pulled out a Gold Mushroom (From New Super Mario Bros. 2 NOT Mario Kart).

Mario took the Gold Mushroom. He made a Pizza with Mushrooms since he knew Luigi loved Pizza with Mushrooms.

"Thanks, Bro!" Luigi said as he gave Mario a Brofist.

"Phew." Mario said. "My shift is over in 2 Hours." He head 50 coins since a Gold Mushroom is 50 coins. DUH!

Bowser stepped in.

"Mario!" Bowser said. "Let me get a Pizza!"

"Oh no you don't!" Mario said.

"What?" Bowser said.

"No Bowser's allowed!" Mario said as he pushed Bowser out of the Shop.

"But there's no Sign!" Bowser said.

Mario froze for 5 Seconds. "Well, I am about to put one!" Mario said. "NOW GET OUT!"

"I have the exact amount of coins!" Bowser said.

"I don't care!" Mario said. "GET OUT!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Bowser yelled.

"GET OOOOUUUUUUUT!" Mario SCREAMED TO HELL. Mario grabbed a Fire Flower.

"Please Stop!" Bowser said. "I will do anything!"

Mario threw a bunch of Fire Balls and Roasted Bowser's ass.

Bowser cried. "HO HO HA HA HA HE!" Bowser smacked his butt to get rid of the flames.

"That's right, get out!" Mario said.

A Goomba came in holding **5000** Coins. "Hey, Mario I know we are enemies, but I have 5000 coins and I don't know what to do with them, so can I get **ONE** pizza for 5000 coins?"

"NO!" Mario said.

"Why?" The Goomba said.

"YOU ARE A GOOMBA GET OUT!" Mario SCREAMED TO HELL.

"Stop!" The Goomba Said.

Mario jumped HIGH in the air and stepped on the Goomba. Mario missed and the Goomba ran. He dropped 500 coins.

"Oh Yeah!" Mario said. "Now I have 550 Coins!"

Toad stepped in. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MARIO!" Toad said F**KING LOUD.

"Yes?" Mario said.

"Can I get 100 Pizzas for Wario and Waluigi's party Tonight?"

"But they already came for 150 PIZZAS!" Mario said.

Toad pulled out 1000 coins. He raised his eyebrows at Mario. Wait, Toad doesn't have eyebrows! LOL.

"DEAL." Mario said.

Mario worked hard again. Toad got 150 Pizzas.

"Thank you come again!" Mario said as he wiped some sweat off his face.

"Your Welcome!" Toad said. The Money Toad gave him was FAKE!

"Yes!" Mario said. "I have 1550 Coins!"

 **LATER...**

Mario's shift was over and he closed the Pizzeria. He went to the club where Wario and Waluigi's party was. Mario went to the Bouncer.

"What's your name?" The Bouncer said.

"Mario!" Mario said.

"YOU ARE NOT ON THE LIST." The Bouncer said.

"What?" Mario said.

"GET LOST!" The Bouncer kicked Mario away.

Wario and Waluigi laughed as he looked out the Window. They DIDN'T add him to the list. Luigi looked out the Window.

"Hey Mario!" Luigi said.

"Luigi, those Mother F**kers didn't add me to the list!"

"Oh." Luigi said. "Fell bad for you bro."

"I GAVE THEM 150 PIZZAS AND I CAN'T GO TO THEIR PARTY!" MARIO SCREAMED TO HELL.

"Relax, man you can just beat them up Tomorrow." Luigi said. "This party is lame, anyway."

"Oh Yeah?" Mario said. "Then what are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, Uh, Dancing with Daisy!" Luigi said as he blushed.

"Hey Mario!" Daisy said as she peeked out the window.

"Dammit." Mario said.

"HEY I TOLD YOU TO GET LOST!" The Bouncer said. He ran and Kicked Mario.

Mario went home. He sat on the couch and ate Pizza that he made for himself. He was sad he couldn't make it to the party, and mad at Wario and Waluigi.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Day 2

**Mario's Pizza Shop**

 **Day 2**

Mario was ready for his second day. He was sad. He realized the 1000 coins from Toad was FAKE. So he had 550 coins. He decided to beat up Toad AND Wario since Wario didn't list Mario for the party.

"Let's-A-GO!" Mario said. It was opened on his second day.

Yoshi walked in. "Hey Mario!"

"Hi!" Mario said. "Want a pizza?"

"Sure!" Yoshi said. He handed Mario 75 Coins.

"Want a drink?" Mario said as he was about to enter the kitchen.

"No thanks." Yoshi said.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Mario handed Yoshi the pizza box with the pizza in.

"Thanks!" Yoshi left.

"YES!" Mario said. "I have 625 Coins!"

Bowser walked in again.

"NO." Mario ran to Bowser.

"I just want a pizza!" Bowser said. He was hungry and hadn't eaten in DAYS.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario yelled in his ears. He grabbed the Fire Flower.

"Okay, I am leaving!" Bowser said.

Mario threw Fireballs.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Bowser cried and ran off. He was HUNGRY.

Just then, a toad with a mustache walked in.

"Hello!" Mario said.

"I am zhe food critic." The Toad said.

"WHAT." Mario said. "FOOD CRITIC?"

"Yes." The Food Critic toad said. "I would like to know how good zhis establish-a-ment is."

Mario was sweating. "Okay...what will you like?"

"ONE PIZZA...with extra cheese." The Food Critic said.

"Coming...up.." Mario ran into the kitchen.

"Zhis betta be good." The food critic scratched his mustache.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"H-H-H-Here you go!" Mario said. He handed the pizza to him in a pizza box.

The food critic opened the box and smelled the pizza.

"MMMMM!" He said.

Mario watched him.

"Do you mind?" The Food Critic wasn't pleased.

"Fine." Mario said. He left the dining area and went in the kitchen. The kitchen had a TV, which showed what was going on in the dining area. Mario watched him on the cameras.

The food critic sat there, because he KNEW Mario was watching him eat the pizza. Mario turned around.

"YES." The food critic said. He grabbed Green food coloring and put out the WHOLE thing on the pizza, to make it look bad. He then grabbed fart spray and sprayed it on the pizza, so Mario would think it had gone bad because of the smell. Finally, he grabbed a slice, ripped the bottom of it off, and fed it to a rat. So it would look like he had bitten and ate some of it already.

"Thanks!" The rat said.

The food critic pretended to choke. Mario ran in the dining area.

"ACK!" Mario covered his nose. "What's that smell?"

The Food Critic pointed to the pizza, indicating that it was coming from the pizza.

"It had gone BAD!" Mario ran there.

The Food Critic stopped choking.

"ZHIS IS A UNBELIVABLE!" He yelled at Mario.

"Okay, WHAT happened?" Mario asked.

"Zhis pizza is bad, it's-a green and it-a smells-a-a-a DISGUSTING!" The food critic said.

"What?" Mario was confused. "My pizza's NEVER get bad!"

"I don't care!" The critic said. "I am going to-a shut-a down this-a establish-a-ment!

"NO!" Mario said.

"By next week, this establish-a-ment is GONE!" The Food Critic burst out.

Mario grabbed a slice of the pizza. "Let's see how bad this is." Mario looked at the pizza. It was green and still stunk. Mario gulped. "Nevermind." He threw it outside.

Bowser came. "Mario threw out a pizza!" Bowser said. "I am really hungry, but that pizza looks AND smells bad!"

Mario came. "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

"I am not even in your restaurant!" Bowser said.

Mario grabbed the Fire Flower.

"I just want to eat a MOLDY BAD pizza!" Bowser cried.

"I DON'T CARE!" Mario said. "YOU WON'T EAT ANYTHING, EVEN IF IT'S A MILLION YEARS OLD!" He grabbed a fireflower and threw fireballs.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Bowser ran away.

"Good." Mario said.

The Same Goomba from before came. "Hey, Mario, I still have 4500 coins, and you can have it, if you give me a pizza."

"FINE." Mario said. He took the money. "NOW I HAVE 5125 COINS!

"Where's my pizza?" The Goomba asked.

Mario jumped all the way in the air and landed on the moon. Then he jumped down.

"Oh well." Goomba said.

Mario landed on him and he died.

"YES!" Mario said.

Luigi came. "UGH, What's that smell?"

"A bad pizza that BOWSER was just about to eat." Mario explained.

Luigi saw Bowser running away.

"LOL." Luigi said.

"Anyway, I want a large drink." Luigi said.

"Sorry, but you have to buy a pizza first." Mario said. "It's the rules."

"Fine." Luigi gave Mario 75 coins.

Mario was happy. He gave Luigi the pizza and the drink. He left. Mario had 5200 coins. A toad wearing a ski mask walked in.

"HEY!" Mario said.

The toad wearing the Ski mask had a GUN.

 ***BAM!***

He shot. Mario ducked behind the counter and used a fireflower. He threw a fireball at the toad. His ski mask got burned off.

"YES!" Mario said.

The toad covered his face and ran away.

"NO!" Mario yelled. He wanted to know who was that so later, Mario can catch them.

Mario went outiside. "Stop theif!" Mario yelled.

"Huh?"

Mario spotted a coach bus driving by.

"Ooh!" Mario said. "Tourists!"

The Tourists came out of the bus.

"Whew!" One of them exclaimed. "Where can I get something to eat?"

"I fell like getting some pizza." Another one said. The tourist looked at Mario's pizza shop.

Mario pretended like he didn't see them. Mario turned around and whistled.

"Ay, boy with mustache!" The tourist yelled.

"Huh?" Mario said.

"How about so give us some pizza?" He asked.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

It was a total of 20 hungry tourists. Mario panted as he made the pizza.

"And make it have any mushrooms!" One tourist yelled as he sat down.

"Whew!" Mario said. He wiped sweat of of his face. It was very HOT in the pizzeria. Mario daydreamed about getting an air conditioner for the pizzeria.

"HEY!" The tourist yelled.

"Huh?" Mario woke up.

"Where is my pizza!" They yelled.

"SORRY!" Mario grabbed 2 pizzas and put them in a box.

"Here!" Mario handed them the pizza.

The tourist looked in the box. "I WANTED PEPPERONI!"

"Sorry!" Mario was sorry.

"And I wanted Pickles on mine, and there isn't any!" Another tourist yelled.

"Sorry!" Mario said.

"Oh forget it!" A tourist yelled. "Forget it!"

"Yeah, come on boys, let's go."

"Let's eat in the bus."

The tourists left and went in the bus.

"Wait!" Mario yelled. "You didn't pay!"

 ***THROW!* *BONK!***

A tourist threw a Gold Mushroom out the window.

"50 COINS?!" Mario yelled. "This isn't enough! Oh well."

 **LATER...**

Mario closed up the shop. He had 5250 coins.

"I wonder how much for an AC." Mario thought.

 **LATER...**

Mario went to the hardware store to see if there was an air conditioner.

"When it's nice and cool, I can work faster!" Mario said.

Mario saw an air conditioner. He gasped.

"SUPER Breeze Electric Air Conditioner!" Mario said the name of the AC. "Makes the room 60% cooler! Best deal around guarenteed."

Mario loved that AC. "And the price is...10000 COINS?!" Mario yelled. "NOOOOOOOO!" Mario got on his knees.

Mario went home. "It's going to take days to get that much!" Mario cried.

"Hey Luigi." Mario got home.

"Sup." Luigi said. "How much you got?"

"Not that much." Mario said. "I want to work faster, because a bunch of angry tourists came and got a lot of pizza for only 50 coins."

"Dang." Luigi said.

"So I thought about buying an AC, and it's too much!" Mario said.

"Sorry, bro." Luigi said. "If only I can help you..."

Mario smiled.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Day 3

**Mario's Pizza Shop**

 **Day 3**

Mario was ready for his Third Day. And guess what? Luigi was there to help him! Yay! Mario had to buy a Jar for 200 coins. So now he has 5000 coins, and he put it in the jar. The reason why the jar was a bit expensive because it actually counts how much money is in it, like magic.

"Cool." Luigi looked at the jar.

Mario switched the closed sign to open. "Alright, Luigi." Mario said. "Since you're a rookie, you'll get the easy job, taking the orders. I'll do the hard job, which is baking the pizza."

"No." Luigi said. "I'll do the hard job. You relax."

"But Luigi, you need to train, and we really don't have time to teach you to bake!" Mario said.

"Fine." Luigi said sadly. Luigi wished HE could bake the pizza.

Donkey Kong came in.

"YO." He said.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"You serve pizza's right?" DK asked.

"YES, DUH!" Luigi yelled. "What do you want?"

"Lemme get a Banana pizza." DK asked.

"BANANA PIZZA?!" Luigi yelled.

"What?" DK asked. "You know how much I love bananas."

"What kind of-I'll be right back." Luigi went in the kitchen.

"Luigi!" Mario said. "You're supposed to be taking orders!"

"I know! Donkey Kong said he wants banana pizza!" Luigi said.

"Okay, then I'll make one!" Mario said.

"WHAT?" Luigi yelled. "It's a thing?"

"YES!" Mario yelled. "Now go back to the register and take orders!" Mario pushed him.

"Alright Donk-" Luigi said.

Donkey Kong left.

"Oh boy." Luigi said.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

The pizza was finished. Mario put it in a box and gave it to Luigi.

"Uh, where's Donkey Kong?" Mario asked.

"Oh, he left." Luigi said.

"UGH!"

Mario left the Banana pizza on the counter.

"Waste." Mario said. "Who would want to eat this now?"

Bowser was outside. He peeking in the pizzeria.

"A pizza!" Bowser said. "I must know what pizza that is!"

Bowser looked at the top of the pizza box because on the top, Mario writes what toppings are on the pizza. Bowser saw the word, "Bananas" on the pizza.

"BANANA PIZZA?" Bowser yelled. "Oh well. Better than eating nothing."

Mario was in the kitchen, making pizza dough. He wasn't watching the cameras. Luigi accidentally knocked over the jar full of coins.

"OOPS!" Luigi went down to pick it up.

Bowser quickly walked in the pizzeria and took the Banana pizza. Luigi got back up with the jar.

"Heh?" Luigi noticed the Banana Pizza was missing.

"YEEEES!" Bowser said he sat on a bench outside. He opened the box and gave it a sniff. "AAAAAAH." Bowser said.

Bowser grabbed a slice. He opened his mouth to eat it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Bowser said.

"HEY!" Donkey Kong said. "That's MY pizza!"

Donkey Kong swiped the Pizza box and the slice that Bowser was about to eat.

"And can you give this to Luigi!" Donkey Kong gave Bowser 100 coins.

"GRRR." Bowser walked in the pizzeria, and put 100 coins on the counter. "From DK." He said and he walked out.

Luigi put the Tips in the jar. The jar said 5100.

"Yes." Luigi said.

Nabbit walked in. "HE HE." He laughed.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Luigi yelled.

"What now?" Mario walked out of the kitchen. Mario saw nabbit.

"Nabbit." Mario said. "If you want a pizza, just ask." Mario explained.

Nabbit stood there.

"I think that means yes." Luigi said.

 **LATER...**

Nabbit got his pizza and gave Mario 400 coins that he STOLE. Luigi put it in the jar and it said 5500. Wario and Waluigi walked in.

"Oh. Hello." Luigi greeted them.

"Wow, I didn't know you work here." Wario said.

"Give us like, 50 pizzas." Waluigi said, looking at his phone.

"Why?" Luigi asked. "That's a LOT!"

"We are having a Pizza contest." Waluigi explained.

"Yeah!" Wario said. "It's going to be so epic!"

"LIES!" Luigi yelled. "Who are the contestants!"

"We don't know!" Wario yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Luigi stared at them.

"Really!" Waluigi yelled.

"We're getting it ready!" Wario said. "It's going to be at Mega Mushroom park at 8! Honest!"

"FINE!" Luigi smacked his face. "Mario, 50 pizzas!"

"What?" Mario was suprised. "Who could order THAT much!"

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

Mario was done. "PHEW!" He was hot. "Let's just get this over with, so I can get my AC..." Mario daydreamed.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled.

"Sorry." Mario handed luigi the 50 pizzas.

"HERE!" Luigi yelled.

Wario and Waluigi walked out.

"Aren't you going to PAY?" Luigi asked.

"Uh, we're going to pay you later!" Wario was sweating.

"OKAY BYE!" Luigi waved.

Mario came out of the kitchen. "So, who ordered the 50 pizzas?"

"Oh, Wario and Waluigi." Luigi yelled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Mario yelled. "THEY ARE BANNED!"

"Why?" Luigi yelled.

Mario looked at Luigi for 10 seconds.

"Oh that's why."

Mario sighed. "Okay, did they PAY?"

"Uh, no."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mario screamed.

"Well, they said they were going to pay us later." Luigi chuckled.

"LUIGI, EVERYONE KNOWS WHEN YOU BUY SOMETHING, YOU PAY THEM THE SAME TIME YOU BUY IT!" Mario screamed.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Luigi looked down.

"DAMN!" Mario walked back in the kitchen." THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!" He mumbled.

Luigi sighed. "Now Mario is angry." He said to himself. "What should I do?"

Yoshi and Birdo walked in. Yoshi's arm was around Birdo, and he had Shades on.

"YO YO." Yoshi yelled.

Luigi sighed. "Welcome to Mario's Pizzeria, how may I help you?" Luigi said sadly.

"YO YO." Yoshi yelled. "YO GIVE ME AND MY GIRL A PIZZA AND 2 DRINKS, WILL YOU?"

"Kay." Luigi said.

"Mario, a Pizza and 2 drinks!" Luigi called in the kitchen.

"STOP YELLING!" Mario said. "I COULD HEAR YOU FROM HERE!"

Luigi sighed.

"Yo what's wrong, yo?" Yoshi asked.

"Nothing, I just got Mario angry." Luigi explained.

"Why, Yo?" Yoshi asked.

Luigi sighed again. "Because I just don't really know how to work this place."

"Oh yo." Yoshi said. "Yo, you don't got be like that, yo! Just be yo self, yo!"

"I can try." Luigi said. "I just don't want to get Mario mad again."

"It's okay, yo." Yoshi said." Yo, this happened to mad people lately, yo!"

"Okay." Luigi said.

Mario threw the 2 drinks and Luigi.

 ***BONK!***

"OW!" Luigi rubbed his head.

"PICK IT UP!" Mario yelled.

Luigi picked up the drinks and handed it to Yoshi and Birdo. "The pizza will be here soon."

"Thanks yo." Yoshi took the drinks. Yoshi gave Birdo her drink. "Here yo." Yoshi gave it to her.

Birdo kissed him. He kissed her back.

 ***SMOOCH!**SMOOCH!**SMOOCH!**SMOOCH!***

"Uh guys?" Luigi said. "Your pizza is here."

"My fault, yo." Yoshi took the pizza and gave Luigi tips. "Here's 100 coins yo."

Luigi looked at the jar and it said 6500. Yoshi accidentally gave them 1000 coins by mistake! Luigi pretended like he didn't notice. Birdo and Yoshi sat in the dining area to eat.

"Uh, you have to pay to eat in the dining area." Luigi lied.

"Oh." Yoshi said. He gave Luigi 1000 coins.

"HEH HEH." Luigi said. He put it in the jar and it said 7500. "With this much money, Mario can't get mad at me anymore!" Luigi chuckled to himself.

"Yo." Yoshi yelled.

"YES!" Luigi said.

"Do you gotta pay for pepper?" Yoshi asked because he wanted pepper on his pizza.

"Yeah!" Luigi said.

"This is the last of my bread yo." Yoshi gave Luigi 500 coins.

"YES!" Luigi jumped in the air.

Yoshi and Birdo looked at him.

"I mean, thank you for shopping!" Luigi said.

"Shopping?" Yoshi was confused. "Whatever, yo."

He and Birdo ate the pizza.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

Yoshi and Birdo left.

"Thanks yo." Yoshi said.

Toad walked in. **"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Toad said **FREAKING LOUD**.

"UGH!" Luigi covered his ears.

Toad looked up. "Oh, it's LUIGI!" Toad said loudly. "WHERE'S MARIO?!" He SCREAMED.

"Mario is in the kitchen." Luigi said.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MARIO!" Toad screamed so Mario could hear in the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mario growled ane left the kitchen. Mario didn't look happy.

"HEY MARIO!" Toad waved.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mario screamed. "EITHER YOU GET A PIZZA, OR GET OUT! YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN HERE TO SAY HI! GET OOUUUUUUT!"

Toad sniffled. "Well, I guess you don't want this 1000 coins then!" Toad said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Mario yelled. "YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME FAKE COINS!"

"Oh yeah?" Toad said. "I just got it from the Mushroom Kingdom BANK! An I have a reciept!" Toad showed Mario the reciept.

"Toad - Withdrew 1000." Mario read the reciept. "Oh."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Toad yelled. "YOU AIN'T GETTING NONE!"

"I DONT CARE!" Mario yelled. "GET OUT!"

Toad stomped out. Mario still looked angry. He looked at Luigi.

"Heh." Luigi said. "So, you know we have 8000 coins, right!" Luigi said.

"WE DO?" Mario yelled. "YES! Now I have only 2000 away from that AC..." Mario daydreamed.

"MARIO!" Luigi said.

Mario woke up. "Oh, sorry."

Mario and Luigi closed up the shop.

"OH YEAH!" Luigi said. "Get's go to Mega Mushroom park to see if that 'pizza eating contest' was real!"

"YEAH, they said it was at 8." Mario said. "Let's go."

 **LATER...**

They were at Mega Mushroom park. Noone was there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mario **SCREAMED TO HELL** (I know I stopped putting this, but I decided to start putting this again). "THOSE LIIIIIIIIIIIIARS!"

Mario's voice echoed at the park.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Day 4

**Mario's Pizza Shop**

 **Day 4**

Mario was ready for his Fourth Day. He wasn't happy. Why? The first reason why is because Luigi drove him crazy before, because he didn't have any sense. Also, Mario was very mad that Wario and Waluigi LIED about the "Pizza Contest". And because of Luigi, They got 50 PIZZAS FOR FREE!

"SUCKERS!" Wario burped.

"Man, I'm full!" Waluigi said.

"You look weird!" Wario teased him.

"HOW?"

"You're tall and FAT at the same time!" Wario teased him. "HA HA HA HA!"

"GRRR." Waluigi farted.

 ***TOOT!***

"AAAAAA!" The fart went in Wario's MOUTH.

"That's revenge." Waluigi waved the fart to Wario.

"EUGH!" Wario yelled.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"UGH!" Mario was still angry.

"Hey Mario..." Luigi said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Mario SCREAMED.

"Nothing." Luigi said.

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy Walked in.

"Hello..." Luigi greeted.

"Whoa!" Peach was suprised to see Luigi running the counter. "You work here?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." Luigi said.

"Hi!" Daisy said. "You look tired."

"I know!" Luigi yelled. "I'm just worried about Mario!"

"Why?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, what happened to him?" Peach asked.

As Luigi explained what happened to Mario, Bowser peeked in the pizzeria.

"Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are in the pizzeria!" Bowser said.

"Who are you talking to?" Bowser Jr. asked behind him.

"GAH!" Bowser jumped. "Son, I told you stay in the castle!"

"Sorry Dad, I just wanted to see what was going to happen!" Bowser Jr. explianed.

"WAIT!" Bowser yelled. "I have an idea!"

"What?"

"I can use YOU to get us a pizza!" Bowser pointed his finger in the air.

"What do you mean?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"You're just a little boy!" Bowser yelled.

"Dad, I'm 10!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"But Mario thinks you are like, 4!" Bowser told him.

"DAD!" Bowser Jr. blushed. "Everyone is hearing!"

"Whatever!" Bowser yelled. "Since you are just a hungry little boy, they will have to give you a pizza!"

"Fine." Bowser Jr. said. "But I have to get 60% of the pizza then!" Bowser Jr. said as he walked in.

"60%?" Bowser scratched his head and grabbed a calculator.

"Dang." Peach said. "Poor Mario."

"So Wario and Waluigi got 50 PIZZAS for free!" Daisy yelled. "FATTIES!"

"Heh heh." Luigi chucled under his breath.

 ***BANG!***

The door flew open. Bowser Jr. had walked in.

"BOWSER JR.!" Peach was scared she will get kidnapped. "AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Peach ran out of the pizzeria.

"Baby." Daisy said.

"Uh, hello?" Bowser Jr. made a cute face. "May I get a pizza, PLEASE! I am just a hungry little boy!"

"Mario, Pizza for Bowser JR." Luigi called.

MARIO FLEW OUT of the kitchen.

"BOWSER SENT YOU TO GET A PIZZA! I KNOW!" Mario went back in the kitchen, in the counter, and grabbed one of the several Fire Flowers in the counter.

"Please!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"GET OUT!" Mario tossed Fireballs.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"DAAAAAAAAADY!" Bowser Jr. ran out with his ass on fire.

"HA HA HA!" Daisy laughed.

"Good." Mario walked back in the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Bowser was ANGRY. "I'm called the authorites! They'll know what to do!" Bowser told them and left.

"Can I get a pizza for lunch?" Daisy asked.

"Sure." Luigi said.

 **LATER...**

Daisy got a pizza and paid 200 coins. Luigi looked in the jar and it read: 8200.

"OH YEAH!" Luigi jumped in the air.

Toad walked in, and he was MAD.

"MARIO!" Toad SCREAMED.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mario YELLED. He was mad at TOAD.

"WHAT!" Mario yelled. "STOP COMING IN HERE AND CALLING ME! IF YOU WANT A PIZZA JUST ASK!"

"I don't want to call you! Toad yelled. "I'm here because you gave Wario and Waluigi 50 pizzas for FREE."

"No, you got it all wrong!" Luigi told him. "THEY STOLE IT!"

"LIE!" Toad yelled. "It isn't fair! You give them pizza for free, you give us ALL pizza for free!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Mario yelled. "They stole it!"

Toad JUMPED over the counter and went in the kitchen.

"GET OUT!" Mario grabbed him.

Toad grabbed pepper from the counter and jumped all of it on Mario's face!

"AAAAAA!" Mario yelled. "Why do I even HAVE pepper!" Mario went to the sink to wash off.

"HA HA!" Toad grabbed 50 pizzas that Mario made that were on the counter.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario screamed.

Luigi tripped Toad.

"OOF!" Toad fell.

Luigi picked up Toad by his head.

"Alright let me make this clear." Luigi started. "You are offically Ban-"

Toad dumped SALT in Luigi's face.

"AAAAAA!" Luigi ran in the kitchen.

"STOP THIEF!" Mario screamed.

Toad ran out with 50 PIZZAS.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mario yelled. But as Toad ran on the street, something came out his pocket. "Huh?" Mario looked at what fell out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Luigi just came after he washed his face off.

"A SKI MASK!" Mario yelled. "Toad is that CRIMINAL that came last time! He had a GUN!"

"Jesus!" Luigi exclaimed. "What did he steal!"

"He almost stole my coins." Mario said.

Green Koopa Troopa and Red Koopa ParaTroopa Walked in.

"Pizza please!" Green Koopa asked.

"You got Money?" Luigi asked.

"No!" Red Koopa ParaTroopa yelled. "Don't you give pizzas for free?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi yelled in their face.

"Then how did Toad, Wario, and Waluigi get pizzas for free?" Green Koopa asked.

"Look I-"

Red Koopa ParaTroopa was gone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luigi heard Mario screaming.

A Few Seconds later, Red Koopa ParaTroopa flew out of the kitchen, with 20 pizzas on his back.

"Thanks!" He yelled.

Green Koopa jumped on his back and they both flew out.

"BYE! THANKS FOR THE PIZZA!" They both yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mario was NOT Happy. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT LUIGI!"

"How?"

"Because of you, Wario and Waluigi got Pizza for Free." Mario explained. "AND NOW, EVERYONE THINKS WE GIVE PIZZA FOR FREE!" Mario SCREAMED SO LOUD.

"You give Pizza for Free?" A few toads outside asked.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mario yelled.

 **1 MINUTE LATER...**

The Pizza was FULL of Toads.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Mario started getting stressed out. "UGH!" Mario couldn't take the yelling anymore. His veins bulged. "UHH..." Mario's face was red.

"Mario, are you oka-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Mario SCREAMED SO LOUD, THAT ALL OF THE GLASS IN THE PIZZERIA CRACKED**.

 ***CRASH!* *GLASS SHATTERS!***

After that, all he heard was silence.

"MY EYE!" One toad said.

"Okay, we should leave." A woman toad said.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Let's go to another pizzera!"

All of the Toads left. Mario HEAVILY breathed.

"Oh my god." Mario put his hand on his chest. Mario was completely stressed out.

"Mario!" Luigi called him. "You're stressed! You need to rest!"

"No..." Mario said. "I'm fine!"

"Mario..."

"OW!" Mario yelled. Mario put his hand on his head.

"You are stressed!" Luigi said. "You MUST get rest, Mario! Take a break! Feel good so you can continue to work again!"

"I have a headache..." Mario sat down. "Oh god."

"Let's close up the pizzeria." Luigi said. "After all, there's glass all over the floor." Luigi grabbed a broom.

"You're right, Luigi." Mario confessed. "UGH! Thanks for looking after me, Brother. OW!"

"It's okay." Luigi said. "Take your time."

 **LATER...**

It was night. Luigi and Mario were home.

"There." Luigi put Mario in bed. "Have a good rest. And Tomorrow, you can go to a spa..."

"Yeah..." Mario said.

"You can get a massage..."

"Yeah..." Mario said.

"You can relax all day, until you relieve your stress..."

"YEAH!" Mario yelled.

"And I can run the Pizzeria tomorrow."

Mario's eyes opened widely.

"NOOOOO- OW!" Mario yelled. "It hurts when I yell!"

"Mario, I have no choice!" Luigi said. "I really want you to relax! I'll run the pizzeria!"

"W-What if Bowser comes!" Mario panicked. "You don't know where the Fire Flowers are!"

"Mario..."

"And you have to run the register, and bake the pizza!" Mario panicked more. "You don't know how much flour should be in the dough!"

"Mario..."

"And what if Wario, Waluigi, Or many customers come in!" Mario Panicked even more. "Or what if Toad comes with a gun again!"

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled.

Mario stopped.

"Stop worring!" Luigi rubbed his head. "Now is your relaxing time..."

"Yeah..." Mario fell asleep.

 ***SNOOOOOOOOOORE!***

"Yeesh!" Luigi said. "Well, good night!"

Luigi closed the door to Mario's bedroom.

"Ahh." Luigi yawned. "Time for me to sleep too." Luigi went to bed.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"THANK...YOU..." Wario said. Who was he talking to? Toad, Green Koopa, and Red Koopa!

"Your welcome..." Toad said.

"YES!" Waluigi said. "All this Pizza to ourselves!"

Wario and Waluigi TORTURED Toad and the two Koopas so THEY can get pizza for them!

"MMM." Waluigi ate a slice.

 ***TOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!***

"Wario, did you fart?" Waluigi asked.

"No..." Wario said. "Worse than that..."

"UH OH!" Daisy was peeking through their window. "I better tell Mario!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Day 5

**Mario's Pizza Shop**

 **Day 5**

Mario was ready for his Fifth Day. I mean Luigi. Luigi had to pay 8000 COINS to replace the glass in the restuarant. So now he had 200. The reason why the glass is expensive is because it is indestructible. Luigi walked to the pizza shop.

"FREE PIZZA! FREE PIZZA!" People chanted outside of the restuarant.

Luigi was confused. He walked to the pizzeria.

"YAAAAAAAY!" The people screamed when Luigi unlocked the door.

All of the people went inside.

"LET US GET SOME FREE PIZZA!" Someone yelled.

"Free Pizza?" Luigi asked. "No, we don't serve Free Pizza. See?" Luigi pointed to the menu. The Menu said FREE PIZZA.

"SEE! YOU DO SERVE FREE PIZZA!" Someone in the crowed yelled.

"Someone drew that there!" Luigi yelled.

"GIVE US FREE PIZZA!" The people yelled.

"NOOOOO!" Luigi screamed. "GET OUT OF MY RESTUARANT!"

"Hey Luigi, what's the title of this resturant?" Someone asked.

"Mario's Pizza Shop, duh." Luigi answered.

"THEN IT'S MARIO'S RESTURANT!" The people yelled.

"LET'S GO FIND MARIO!" The people yelled.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Luigi said. "Mario needs to relax! Right now he is at the SPA!"

"MARIO IS AT THE SPA!" Someone yelled. "LET'S GO!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone left.

"NOOOOOOO!" Luigi got on his knees. "If they bother Mario, he will be stressed again!"

Princess Peach walked in. "Why are people on the street looking for Mario?" Princess Peach asked.

"Remember Wario and Waluigi tricked us into getting free pizza?"

"Yeah..." Peach answered.

"Well, Toad thought it wasn't fair. So Toad stole Pizza's from us. The, Green and Red Koopa thought it wasn't fair as well, so they stole Pizza was well. Now, everone thinks it isn't fair they aren't getting Free Pizza." Luigi said. "And since this is Mario's Pizza shop, they are looking for Mario! And he is at the spa!"

"Oh." Peach said.

"What do I do?" Luigi yelled. "Everyone is just going to come here and get free pizza!"

Just then, a man with a paper came to the restuarant. He taped the paper on the glass infront and left.

"What's this?" Luigi and Peach came over to look at the paper.

"The Health Department labled this an UNHEALTHY resturant!" Peach and Luigi read the paper.

"The Pizza Served here is green, and spoiled." Luigi kept reading. "This resturant will get shut down soon!"

"Oh no!" Peach screamed. "We have to tell Mario!"

"But we can't stress him out!" Luigi complained.

"LUIGI!" Peach grabbed him by his clothes. "You don't care about handsome looking Mario?!"

"Well, I uhh..."

"COME ON!" Peach grabbed him.

 **2 SECONDS LATER...**

"FORGOT TO CLOSE IT!" Luigi came running back.

 **LATER...**

"FREE PIZZA! FREE PIZZA!" People chanted.

"Mario will prove that he serves Free Pizza." People in the crowd said.

Yoshi and Birdo were on the street.

"What's going on, yo?" Yoshi looked in the crowd.

"Mario's Pizza Shop is giving out Free Pizza!" A toad told Yoshi.

"WHAT?" Yoshi screamed. "Yo, I spent THOUSANDS of coins there, yo!"

"Anyway, Mario went on break and he is at the spa. Luigi told us that there isn't any Free Pizza. Since this is Mario's Shop, we are going to ASK HIM." The toad explained.

"YO..." Yoshi said. "That's Crap Yo. I spent mad money there, yo! Let's go find Mario, Yo."

"Right." The Toad pulled Yoshi in the crowd.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Princess Daisy was running to Mario's Pizza Shop. She went to the door. It was locked.

"DARN!" Daisy stamped her feet. Yesterday, she saw that Wario and Waluigi tortured Toad, Green and Red Koopa so they can deliver Pizza to him since Wario and Waluigi were banned.

"Mario is at the SPA!" Daisy remembered. "Maybe he can help." Daisy ran to the spa.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"AAAA." Mario relaxed at the spa. He had Towels wrapped around his head. He wore a Rope, and his feet were in Warm Water. He had Cucumbers on his eyes. Candles were around him, and the Candles smelled really nice. Nice and soothing music played as well. Mario felt great.

"AAAAAAA!" Mario said. "This day can't get any better!"

 ***BANG!***

Mario heard shouting and screaming downstairs.

"Hmm..." He thought.

 **DOWNSTAIRS...**

"WHICH ROOM IS MARIO IN?" Toads asked.

"Mario?" The Person at the desk asked.

"YES!" The Toads screamed.

"I DON'T GOT ALL DAY, YO!" Yoshi screamed.

"I'm sorry, but Mario is in a Private Room. If you want to see him, you will have to WAIT."

 ***SMASH!***

The Toads picked up chairs and tossed them around.

 ***CRASH!* *BANG!***

"SECURITY!" The deskperson screamed.

 ***POW!***

The deskperson was Knocked Out COLD. Where were the security?

 **MEANWHILE...**

The Security were in the basement, and they were playing Princess Board Games.

"HE HE!" They giggled.

 **BACK UPSTAIRS...**

The Toads grabbed the book and looked in.

"MARIO IS IN ROOM 5H!" Yoshi SCREAMED. "5H!"

 ***ZOOM!***

Everyone ran to go to Room 5H.

 ***BANG!***

Peach and Luigi now arrived. They looked around. The DeskPerson was KO'D. The Whole Waiting Room was WRECKED, BADLY!

"We're too late!" Luigi said. "They're going to ask Mario if he serves Free Pizza, and BOOM! He's mad!"

"Oh." Peach said.

"This is MY FAULT!" Luigi put his hands on his face and cried. "Mario should just KILL ME."

"Oh." Peach said again. Peach went to the desk and grabbed the book. She flipped the pages through. She noticed ONE page was ripped out!

"Uh oh." Peach said. "A Page is missing! And I think that Page has Mario's room NUMBER! We have to go upstairs and look!" Peach looked around, but couldn't find Luigi.

Luigi was sitting in the corner, crying.

"Luigi..." Peach said.

"Leave me be!" Luigi said. "I shouldn't have fallen for Wario and Waluigi's tricks!"

"Luigi..." Peach said.

"Leave me alone." Luigi turned around.

"You're just going to sit AND CRY." Peach asked.

Luigi didn't respond.

"Fine." Peach got up. "I'll do this myself."

 ***BANG!***

Daisy burst in. "GUYS! WARIO AND WALUGI...TORTURE...PIZZA- TOAD- KOOPAS!" Daisy said really fast.

"Pardon me?" Peach didn't hear.

"Wario and Waluigi are torturing Toad, Green and Red Koopas go get Pizza for then!" Daisy screamed.

"WHAT?" Luigi got up. "That must be why THEY were the first ones to realize that we gave Wario and Waluigi free pizza!"

"YES!" She nodded. "Wario told them, and made a deal with them that they will give them Free Pizza!"

"We have to tell Mario!" Peach said.

"What room is he in?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, but that doesn't mean we can't look around." Daisy and them ran upstairs.

 **10 MINUTES LATER...**

They couldn't find Mario's room.

"This is hopeless." Luigi leaned on a wall.

 ***FOOP!***

"WHOA!" Luigi fell through the wall. It wasn't a wall! It was a HIDDEN DOOR! The color of the door was the came color of the wall!

"Genius." Daisy and Peach ran in with Luigi.

MARIO was in the room.

"MARIO!" Luigi waved.

"Huh?" Mario removed the Cucumbers from his eyes. "LUIGI?!"

"Mario, before you get mad, I have to tell you something important!" Luigi said.

"How did you FIND THIS ROOM?" Mario yelled.

"Well, I just leaned on this wall!" Luigi told him. "Now-"

Peach, Daisy, Luigi and Mario all heard voices.

"I HEARD SOMEONE!" Yoshi screamed. "YO, WHO IS THERE!"

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Mario screamed. "Nobody SHOULD KNOW!"

 ***SLAM!***

Yoshi saw THAT!

"Did you see that?" A toad in the crowd pointed.

"YO!" Yoshi yelled. "Let's get a closer look, yo."

The crowd of Toads, Yoshi and Birdo (Birdo was with them) walked to the door of Mario's Private room!

"Don't say anything." Peach whispered.

Mario started to get stressed again. Luigi wasn't supposed to be around him. It was just supposed to be Mario alone for 24 Hours. Mario's face got slightly red and he began to SWEAT.

 ***STEP!* *STEP!***

Yoshi, Birdo and the crowd of Toads walked to the wall. Mario was sweating A LOT.

"Hmmm." A Toad said. The Toad knocked on the wall.

 ***KNOCK!***

Peach jumped. "Oh my god!" She said lightly.

"Ssh." Luigi said.

 ***KNOCK!***

"This Wall sounds HOLLOW." The Toad told Yoshi.

"MOVE!" Yoshi pushed the Toad.

 ***KICK!***

The Door was locked, but Yoshi still noticed.

"It's a DOOR!" Yoshi screamed.

"AAAAAAAA!" Luigi screamed. "HE KNOWS!"

 ***SMACK!***

Mario smacked his hand on Luigi's mouth. "SHUT UP!" Mario screamed.

 ***ZOOM!***

Peach and Daisy grabbed random things to barricade the door.

Birdo listened. Birdo had GOOD HEARING. "Someone's Inside!" She told Yoshi.

"EGG." Yoshi said.

 ***SPIT!***

Birdo Spit an egg. Yoshi threw the egg.

 ***CRACK!***

"ANOTHER." Yoshi said.

"Let me do it." Birdo said.

 ***SPIT!**SPIT!**SPIT!**SPIT!**SPIT!**SPIT!**BANG!***

The door **FLEW** OPEN. Everyone saw Peach, Daisy, Luigi and Mario inside.

"THERE'S MARIO!" The Toads screamed.

They all ran to him.

"DO YOU SERVE FREE PIZZA?"

"ARE YOU SURE WE HAVE TO PAY FOR PIZZA?!"

"LUIGI LIED! HE SAID WE GOTTA PAY FOR PIZZA!"

"WHY DID YOU GIVE WARIO AND WALUIGI FREE PIZZA?!"

"I WANT FREE PIZZA TOO!"

Mario's Face was an instant Tomato. Mario was about to SCREAM, but Mario closed his eyes. Mario had fainted.

 ***THUD!***

Everyone stopped speaking.

"Okay, I think we have to pay for Pizza." A Toad said.

"YEAH! Let's leave so we don't get blamed!" Another Toad said.

"We're sorry! We'll pay for Pizza next time!" Another Toad said.

"Let's go home, YO!" Yoshi shouted.

 ***ZOOM!***

The Toads, Yoshi, and Birdo all left.


End file.
